


Ookami Baby

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Wolf Children AU, wolf dad! young k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung
Summary: This is an au inspired by the animated film Wolf Children and also my first series. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au inspired by the animated film Wolf Children and also my first series. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy reading!

His weeks consisted of wild nights and morning hangovers, days passing by in the blink of an eye, though he didn’t mind. Most evenings he found himself on stage, rocking out to covers of his favorite songs with a few originals melodies in tow, feeling the crowd and downing a variety of liquor until his throat just couldn’t take it anymore.  
Some evenings he found himself in the beds of strangers, women who left deep scratches and bites along his olive skin, bodies trembling with pleasure underneath his slim frame followed by consistent cries of his name.  
Cheap thrills along with the occasional pills is what Brian lived for and not being tied down to anything is what motivated him to keep moving freely. A vagabond without a place to call truly call his own fitted him perfectly, bringing light to the fact that he was a lone wolf both literally and figuratively.  
It was when he was six years old that he found out he was a bit different from everyone else, his body changing into that of a pup when he threw a tantrum at his mother. It was then he learned that his father’s blood descendant from Tibetan wolves, leaving him with the ability to transform at will without the mythological presence of a full moon.  
He was rare, and there were hardly any of his kind left.  
At age ten is when he left home, breaking his attachment from the mother that raised him, giving into his wolfly instincts that voided him of any emotion; though at twenty-three is when that strong muscle buried in the center of his chest, softened for one person who happened to be you.  
Brian often recalled the first time his eyes spotted you in a crowd of people on the streets to the second time where you gazed at him in the venue he played in. You seemed shy at first which drew him in to the point where he exchanged numbers, wanting to draw you out of your shell. It only took a few of months of hanging out when he decided to take a chance and reveal everything that he was to you. It was the happiest moment in his life when you didn’t run away  after witnessing his raw transformation, and he thanked you with a kiss when you promised to stay by his side.  
You gave yourself to him soon after, your bodies illuminated by the moonlight while his growls echoed through your ears. Not once did you believe the melodic moans he expressed would become a distant melody the moment his fear of being so strongly attached to you kicked in.  
Brian became cold and he wanted you to escape from the toxicity he began oozing from his heart. Even though it hurt for you to give in, you slowly drifted as if the two of you never happened and the secrets you held never mattered…

A shrill cry jerked him out of his sleep, a cigarette bud falling from his lips as he caught himself from slipping out of his bed. It was an annoying noise that echoed in his ears and seemed to get louder as he exited his room.  
“What the hell…?” Brian groaned, slender fingers ruffling his platinum hair. The floorboards of the apartment creaked beneath his feet as he made his way to the front door where the wailing sound was loudest. With furrowed brows and harsh words waiting on the tip of his tongue for whoever was causing the noise, he snatched the door open to see nothing in front of him.  
The noise had stop and there was no one there, but he couldn’t have been dreaming. “God, I got up for no reason.” He mumbled, turning to shut the door behind him until he heard a soft coo. Brian’s eyes fell to his feet, noticing an infant staring up at him with wide eyes on the verge of tears. It was strapped in a car seat with a bag by its side, lip trembling as it eyed him.  
He was dreaming, there was no way in hell some random baby was at his doorstep and he wasn’t about to test the reality of even approaching it, especially when he didn’t care much for children anyway. Brian shut the door carefully, silently leaning against it until he heard the wailing start again.  
“Shit!” He shouted when the realization settled in, it wasn’t his imagination. Instead of opening the door again he ran toward a room that wasn’t his own, banging heavily on the wooden door. “Jaehyung! Get up man there’s some baby on your doorstep!” When his friend didn’t answer, he opened the door himself  to see him passed out with a woman at his side.  
“Jae! Get the fuck up dude!” Brian snarled, baring his canines accidentally. Jae woke up immediately but the woman he was with never budged. It was a good thing she didn’t or else she would have suspected a dog to be there when the two had no pets.  
Jaehyung moved slowly, adjusting his boxers and grabbing his lens-less glasses. “Control your shit wolf boy,” he mumbled as he pushed past Brian to exit his room. He was ready to tell him that he was hearing things in the distance, he was half human after all; but the moment the cries reached his own ears he bolted to open the front door.  
Jaehyung turned to look at Brian then the baby stopped crying immediately at the sight of them both.  
“Uh…?” He cleared his throat as he reached down to unbuckle the infant and take it into his arms.  
“Brian… you didn’t happen to knock anyone up recently? Right…?” Jaehyung asked as he examined the features of the child in his arms. The baby seemed familiar, a mix of someone he knew and someone he didn’t, he could tell just from the eyes alone that it possibly belonged to his friend.  
Brian scoffed, arms crossing over his chest.  
“No…I’m always been careful with who I sleep around with unlike you.”  
“You sure?” Jae asked as he turned around, holding the baby out in front of him. “Because if you asked me I would say this kid is definitely yours man, look at the eyes.”  There was a toothless smile from the baby in Jaehyung’s hands that had Brian raising a brow while he stared at it. He couldn’t see it, there was no way he could see himself in the baby before him, but the vagueness of someone he once knew was there and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
“It’s not mine.” Brian replied sharply, turning around to head back to his room.

Brian couldn’t go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Thanks to Jaehyung the baby would be there until they could figure out what to do with it in the morning. The cries were so ear splitting that it ran the woman who stayed the night off, refusing to help calm the surprise baby. Jaehyung tried his best to calm the infant and Brian didn’t want anything to do with it, glaring as his friend hopped all over the apartment to quiet it.  
“Give it food, dude. Isn’t there a bottle in that bag somewhere?” Brian sighed in frustration as he rummaged through the diaper bag, pulling out a couple of empty bottles until he found one halfway full. Brian tossed it in Jaehyung’s direction and he caught it with one hand, popping the top off and slipping the nipple into the baby’s mouth.  
A collective sigh of relief escaped both men when the child accepted it, closing its eyes. “Damn, little guy must have been starving.” Jaehyung chuckled as he settled back on his couch, with a smile.  
“It’s a boy?” Brian asked, sitting down across the room.  
“Well, it’s definitely not a girl, now that I look closely at him. It’s your baby boy.” Jaehyung taunted, earning himself the middle finger from his friend.  
Once the baby finished the milk Jae sat him down on the floor, amazed at how he could sit up on his own already.  
“Dude, how old are babies when they can sit up this well? Three months?” Jae asked curiously, making sure the infant wouldn’t tilt over.  
“How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s not my kid.” Brian answered, avoiding the baby’s gaze.  Before Jae could reply the infant sneezed, wolf-like ears sprouting from his head.  
The two were in awe as they watched the baby clap his hands as if nothing happened.  
Brian’s heart raced as he gawked at the baby boy who he was starting to believe was his own flesh and blood after all.  
What the hell was he going to do…?


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for you to fall in love with him. Brian had a way of making your heart palpitate at the littlest things, from the way his voice softened each time he said your name, to the way his eyes seemed to shine every moment he saw your face. You weren’t expecting to stumble headfirst into a feeling such as love, but it planted its seed deep within your being and blossomed so beautifully, gradually growing, with each passing day. He showed you love in its softest form, despite his rugged appearance and wolfish nature.  
When he told you his secret under the moonlight one early morning, your stomach sank and fear tried it’s best to creep into your system. Your mind urged you to turn and run away but running away was an unforgivable action you always chose in your life, and this time you couldn’t bear to do it, not when your belly still harbored butterflies at the sight of him.  
He was a wolf beneath human skin, it didn’t sound lovely no matter how you described it, but his transformation was beautiful.  
His platinum fur felt soft against your fingertips, rich golden irises locking onto yours while he gave your free hand a small lick to let you know he had complete control over his current form. You felt safe the first time you saw him that way and couldn’t keep yourself from running into his arms the moment he changed back, completely bare but you didn’t care. The fact that he felt as though he could trust you with such a huge secret made you happy.  
From the beginning of your relationship you appreciated how the days carried on slowly, as if the universe was allowing you to savor your time with him but once the days seemed to fly by there was an uneasy feeling that things were going to change.

-

Brian’s feelings changed as if someone snapped their fingers, switching off every emotion as if he was some sort of programmed toy, only providing joy for the first few months.  
You felt sick that day when the words “We need to talk,” fell dry from his lips. He lacked sympathy as he stood, his guitar strapped to his back with a bag in hand, using words that threatened to crack your heart in two.  There were tears on your end but not enough words to express how hurt you had been with him purposely pushing you away for weeks. The moment you raised your head to finally speak you choked, trying to keep the vile of sickness that plagued you all day long from spewing right in front of him.  
Brian turned his back on you when you said nothing, exiting the small apartment you shared. You stood up with the goal to run after him but your legs carried you to the bathroom instead, collapsing on the cold tiles in front of the toilet and releasing ill emotion into the bowl.  
It wasn’t just heartache that kept you in bed for the next couple of weeks, you knew deep down a broken heart couldn’t have damaged you this badly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity trapped in bed sheets you made your way to the hospital on an appointment you called in the day before.  
What came out of the doctor’s visit opened a jar of mixed feelings that erupted so quick it caused you to faint.

_A baby._

It was no wonder you were ejecting unsightly fluids every now and then. There had been a little you beginning to cook in your tummy, ready to take up an excessive amount of space for the next eight months. When you awoke in a room with white walls and gadgets you immediately felt the tears brim at the corner of your eyes. If anyone could see you at that moment they would have guessed that you were happy about the news and that the tears streaming down your cheeks were that of joy accompanied by the soft smile lingering on your lips.  
No one would ever catch the bit of sadness that dawdled from the fact that you didn’t have anyone to share this new life with.

–

The fourth month of your pregnancy gave you a peek at what the brewing baby was like, eyes smiling the moment you saw that it had formed features resembling a lot of you and a lot of him. You were excited to know that it was a baby boy and a little relieved there wasn’t a tail to be shown on the ultrasound, maybe the baby wouldn’t be a wolf after all..  
It was during your seventh month you sat on the edge of your bed deciding to pick up your cell phone, exhaling the shakiest of breaths while you selected Brian’s number. The instant message of an out of service number, made you realize that you should have reached out sooner to tell him the news, now there was no way of getting in touch with him.

–

A healthy cry had you bawling just a few days overdue, a lively infant placed in your arms after several intense hours of labor. Your eyes didn’t think to check for unusual features, admiring the little beauty before you.  
You named him Koda.  
Taking care of Koda for the first five months of his life proved to be challenging, the typical challenge that babies tend to bring relayed to you from your mother who lived out of the country. Though he could be a bit taxing, especially through the nights, it didn’t mean your heart didn’t burst from all the love you felt from having him each day.  
At six months old, things took a big turn. You freaked the moment you checked the crib one morning to find just a pup asleep instead of your child, a contradiction to when Brian revealed his wolf form to you.  
It had hit you hard, bringing tears to the realization of having to raise a baby who inherited his father’s wolf gene.  
How could you continue to raise him safely?  
It became harder not knowing when exactly Koda would change again. You felt wrong for hiding him each time you had to leave your apartment, strangers eyeing you as if you were doing something wrong by constantly keeping your baby shielded from their eyes. There were whispers, speculation and no one to help you deal with raising a child who would soon have greater needs than what you could give him.  
Life had begun its downward spiral and your feelings over the past year were coming to a head.

–

You stood holding your umbrella in the rain one evening, Koda concealed safely in his car seat. Your thoughts were running wild, face projecting a blank expression, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. The wind blew hard, leaving a soggy poster at your feet. Initially, you were going to ignore the banner that advertised some new night club, but one of the many faces plastered on the performance list had your heart racing like it the did the first time your eyes met.  
Brian hadn’t gone as far as you thought and this was your chance to finally meet him after so long. He needed to know Koda existed and you needed help with raising his wolf baby.  
With Koda along for the trip, you traveled to the club and waited outside until you could spot Brian. He left in the late hours of the night with a taller guy who seemed like a friend, to an apartment complex with a woman in tow. You hid across the street, thankful that Koda remained asleep while you took the time to work up the courage to cross into his territory.  
It took a few hours passing by before you were finally at his doorstep, nerves bubbling in your chest as you raised your hand to knock. It had been over a year since you saw Brian and in that moment your mind only replayed the negative way he exited your life.  
Anxiety started to rear its ugly head and the fear of rejection was strong. You knew he wouldn’t accept you in his life again but maybe he would allow his child. His baby was someone he had to let in, no matter what. The decision your mind concluded was rash and you hoped that after making it you could forgive yourself with what you were about to do.  
Setting down the car seat you knelt, fingertips grazing Koda’s chubby cheek while he slept soundlessly.

  
“I promise… I’ll be back.” Your voice cracked as you leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. You wiped the tears from your face as you looked at him once more before standing to leave him behind.

_I promise, Koda._

“Brian… hey, Brian…” Jaehyung snapped his fingers in front of his dejected friend’s face, hoping he’d come back to reality.  
“What…?” Brian finally blinked after what seemed like forever, locking eyes on the baby who crawled around on the floor. His wolf-like features had completely disappeared.  
“His name is Koda dude…” Jaehyung said holding up a couple of bibs with the name stitched on the fabric. There were also a few other items in the diaper bag to confirm the name to be true.  
“Koda?” Brian’s nose scrunched at the name, it wasn’t a name he would have chosen himself. Jaehyung chuckled at Brian’s expression, picking up the infant.  
“Well wolf boy, if you don’t like the name his mother gave him then we could always call him Baby Brian.”

“Fuck no,” Brian replied as he stood up.

“Hey now, watch your mouth dad. We wouldn’t want little BB’s first words to be the f-bomb, now would we?”  
Brian groaned and walked toward the kitchen. A beer or three should alleviate how he was feeling. He couldn’t deny that the kid was his anymore, there were no other werewolves in the city and there may have been only a few others besides Jaehyung, who believed they even existed.  
He opened the first can of beer quick, downing it in seconds and exhaling his frustration.  
“You can’t tell me that the mother of this kid was a result from the many one night stands you’ve had…” Jae spoke from the living room. “I get the feeling just by looking at him… that she was something a little different, so tell me about her.” He added, settling down on the couch with Koda in his lap.  
Brian entered the living room again, running his fingers through his hair. The room lingered with silence for a bit until he decided to answer.

“Well, she was beautiful…”


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell am I supposed to do with it?” Brian asked as he held Koda out in front of him hoping Jaehyung would take the cooing baby off his hands.

“Uh let’s see… raise him? He’s your son dude.” Jae sighed as he grabbed his guitar case. “I’ve been watching your baby all week, it’s time for you to spend time with him before he starts calling me daddy.” Though a soft chuckle trailed behind his words Brian knew his friend was serious, dreading the fact that he was about to go out and rehearse, leaving him stuck with a child he didn’t know he had until a little while ago.  
“I’ll be home later, or maybe not. I have a date with that beauty who hangs around the club. Eliza.” Jaehyung gave a love-struck sigh before raising his hand to form a peace sign.  
“Deuces, my dude!” He grinned as he hurried out of Brian’s bedroom door.

  
Brian placed the baby down on the bed next to him before laying back with a loud groan, bringing his hands up to cover his face. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon, he would rather be off rehearsing just like Jae.  
He felt a pair of little hands slap him, a playful laugh leaving Koda who found the noise his father just made humorous. Brian peeked at the baby boy through his fingers, earning him another happy cackle from the baby who started to see his actions as a game.

  
“Uh…” Brian arched a brow, trying to recall a certain set of words he saw a young mother direct toward her child once.  
“Peek-a-boo?”

  
Koda flashed him a toothless grin, laughing away as he continued to paw at Brian’s hands. Brian covered his eyes again and uncovered them quickly.  
“Peek-a-boo!” He said it with confidence this time, baby Koda giggling once more. He never thought hearing a baby laugh would amuse him so much, a thin layer of ice around his cold heart melting and lifting his spirits.  
Brian sat up with poise and continued to play the game with the infant covering his face again but once he removed his hands he bared his sharp canines. Koda stopped laughing instantly staring at him wide eyed, his lips forming a pout. Little did Brian know that his wolfish grin wasn’t too amusing to a baby of only eleven months old, it was frightening.  
Koda began to cry, tears running down his cherub cheeks.

  
“No, no!” Brian panicked, his teeth appearing normal again. He waved his hands at the baby, silly noises leaving his lips to cheer him up.  Koda stopped and sniffled for a few seconds before bawling again.  
With a heavy sigh escaping his chest Brian picked up the baby carefully, bouncing him on his knee while he rubbed his back gently.  
“Hey, you… quiet.” He spoke firmly, brows raising in surprise when the baby’s cries began to diminish.  Before he could celebrate and put his son down, his nose caught a whiff of something rather unpleasant. It was a horrid smell too sensitive to his nose, making him wrinkle it in disgust as he turned his head away.  
“Did you just…” Brian swallowed hard, mumbling a silent prayer as he turned Koda around and held his bottom up to his nose.  
“Gross!” Brian could feel the bile settle in his throat at the stench, he had no idea babies could smell that bad.  
He held Koda out in front of him as he stood up, laying him on the bed. “You need a change…” Brian sighed, watching the little boy kick his legs in the air. He hesitantly removed the infant’s pants and tossed them to the side. He held his breath as he opened his diaper, cringing at the mess that stuck to Koda’s bottom.

  
“Okay.” He breathed out. Wanting to make things quick he hurried to grab the diaper bag on the floor, pulling out a packet of wipes he saw Jaehyung use earlier on the baby. Koda was clean in no time but the new challenge Brian had to face was putting on a fresh diaper properly. After a few minutes of sweat and frustration along with the giggly infant squirming around on the bed, Brian succeeded at snapping the diaper closed, easing a new pair of pants on the child.  
“Finally.” He muttered, placing the wipes back into the bag.  
Brian noticed how there were very few items left in the bag and how little clothing the baby had. Unsure of when the mother would return he groaned at the fact that he had to go shopping for the kid without a checklist of everything he needed.

There he stood in a sea of mothers with their babies and toddlers, pushing shopping carts and making things look easy. Brian kept the cap on his head low while holding Koda in his arms. He had no idea where to start picking out the things his kid would need and he really didn’t want to ask for help. The environment he was in made him feel uncomfortable, reminding him this was no place he ever wanted to be, having a kid wasn’t on the list of his life goals but he had to learn how to accept it.

“Do you need any help, sir?”

Startled, Brian turned around quickly to face a woman who stared at him with a bright smile.  
“I… uh…?” He cleared his throat, looking at Koda who happily sucked on his fingers while trying to pull at the dangling earring in Brian’s ear.  
“Ah! First time shopping for your son I see? He’s a cute little boy.” She cooed at Koda who smiled back at her.  
“He’ll be handsome just like his daddy.” She grinned, prompting Brian to raise a brow. She wasn’t hitting on him, was she? In a baby store of all places.

“Yeah…” He replied awkwardly.

“Well now let’s see what are you looking for today?” She clasped her hands together seeming overly excited to help him out.  
“Everything,” Brian mumbled his response, following the young woman who motioned for him to trail behind her.  
It was a lot of time spent buying any and everything he thought Koda needed, Brian was sure he bought the entire store and what little he had in his bank account was pretty much gone.  
He sighed as he waited at the entrance of the store for a cab ride, the baby now asleep in his arms. The trip home wasn’t a long one. Brian decided to take his little boy in the house first before gathering all the bags and paying the driver. He unbagged everything and began organizing all the items around the apartment when a card that had fallen on the floor caught his eye. There was a name and a phone number scribbled on it with a heart and he knew it belonged to the store employee who helped him out.

  
“Nope.” Brian tossed the card in the trash, messing around with another woman right now was the last thing on his mind. A loud cry kept him from doing anything further and had him running into his bedroom to check on his baby.  
He picked Koda up and rocked him, the feeling of the little boy in his arms started to feel a little more natural. Brian fixed a bottle remembering Jae’s directions to warm up the milk a bit before serving it to the baby. He used the pillows from his couch to make a makeshift fort for Koda while he laid there drinking his milk. That should be enough to keep him preoccupied while Brian finished putting up all Koda’s new things.  
Brian began to sing as he moved around the apartment organizing one thing after the other. In just a short time he could feel himself changing his mind nurturing the idea that that maybe change was for the better.  
He tied his hair up into a bun with a new goal to tackle his bedroom. Brian cleaned the cigarette buds off his floor, collecting old beer bottles from underneath his bed. He changed his sheets into a fresh set and made sure his condoms were locked away in a drawer. While he worked on his room he was unaware of the baby that crawled into the kitchen to play with items that resided underneath the sink.  
A shrill cry moments later made Brian dropped everything he was doing, urgency filling his heart.

“Koda!” He shouted for the baby as he ran into the living room. When he didn’t see him there he immediately fled into the kitchen taking notice of the crying baby with a messy mouth from vomiting. His little wolf ears had sprouted on the top of his head and there was a torn bag of silica lying next to him.

“Shit!” Brian cursed and scooped up his child. He hurried for the door, wrapping the baby in a jacket while stepping into his shoes. Koda had consumed a bit of the silica gel which wasn’t meant to be eaten.  He ran down the street, the nearest hospital was just a few blocks away but it crossed his mind that there was a vet located across the street from it.  
He glanced down at Koda who quieted, his chubby face seemed a little pale. Brian cursed himself knowing he should have kept a better eye on him, if he did Koda wouldn’t have gotten his hands on the product that should have been thrown away. He got stopped at a street light biting his lip as the nervousness settled in.   
What if Koda wasn’t okay after this? Brian reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone with the thought of calling Jae. He waited impatiently for his friend to answer and almost threw his phone into the street when he didn’t. The light signaled an okay for him to cross the street and he did, quickly, urgently stopping at the hospital building.

Brian glanced down at the baby again, his eyes darting back and forth from his child to the hospital and the vet. He didn’t know which one to take him to, both situations could turn out bad if Koda unwilling transformed before human eyes.

“Dammit…” Brian’s voice cracked and he chuckled in defeat, closing his eyes to force back the tears threatening to escape him.  He needed help, he needed Koda’s mother… he needed his own mother that he abandoned years ago.  
He took a deep breath in and exhaled to calm himself down trying to think clearly. Brian used his phone to search for the number to poison control and dialed it swiftly. When he got an answer, he explained the situation to the person on the other line and almost fell to his knees in relief upon hearing that the substance wouldn’t be harmful to Koda’s body but it may cause some discomfort which explained his sudden cry.  
Brian glanced down at Koda again, the baby had dozed off into a peaceful sleep. 

Brian’s lips curled into a soft smile as he sighed again.  
“You scared me kid…” He whispered as he pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead.

As a new father, he needed to be more careful.


End file.
